


Safe

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Hunter, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter finds out about Kurt’s submissive nature during a party at Dalton. He decides to take care of Kurt’s need to be punished until Kurt becomes his sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've already posted this story elsewhere, but I was asked to post it on AO3 too, so here it is. I found this prompt months ago, on the GKM and I wanted to fill it. I had never written D/S before, so this is my first attempt. It might be awful. It was planned as just some piece of smut (nothing more than 3,500-4,000) but apparently I'm not able to control the way my fingers flow.  
> I hope it's not that bad, because I'm willing to try and write more d/s in the future. Especially, I'd want to experiment a softer version of d/s, a little toned down. Let me know what you think - xoxo

The room is quite dark and desolate.

Kurt hasn’t even opened his eyes properly yet and he’s already desperate. He tilts his head up from the pillow, wrinkling his face in a confused expression when he realizes he’s still completely naked into his classmate’s room, at Dalton Academy.

Shit.

He doesn’t even know how the hell last night went actually; he can’t imagine how he got Hunter to understand he needs this. He knows it happened though, because his body is still shivering from a phantom touch and well, the fact that he’s naked under the blankets must be a clue. 

He sits on the mattress, staring around.

The room looks empty but he isn’t sure about it. The darkness fills the corners so maybe someone’s there and he just hasn’t realized.

Exactly.

“Hey there.” Hunter’s voice comes from the corner, low and creepy as always, making him shiver and swallow while his fingers clench around the covers. Fuck, his voice reminds him a little of his touch. Ungentle, raw, strong. “Thought you’d be out for a little longer.” 

“I-I hmm …” Kurt tries to mumble but when he realizes slowly some of the things that happened during the night, he feels suddenly ashamed and, hot red shades painting his cheeks. Hunter knows about him now, and no one ever knew about it (except for his previous master obviously). “So sorry, I didn’t-”

“What are you sorry about?” Hunter asks, shifting from the chair he has been sitting on, eventually. 

Kurt immediately wonders how crazy Clarington must be to sit on chair in the middle of the night just waiting for him to wake up or something. For some reasons, that makes him feel uncomfortable too, the fact that Hunter has seen him there, sleeping naked, while he was completely harmful and exposed.

“About me, about tonight, I-I’m sorry.” Fuck his stupid instinct. He feels like crying and begging at the same time. Whispering these three words is so freaking natural for his mind.

“It’s so cute of you to say it again.” Hunter stands up, mocking him while stepping towards him. “But I’ve enjoyed making you my little bitch, so nothing to worry about for now.”

Kurt arches an eyebrow while he can hear his steps and see his figure thanks to the lights coming from the outside.

“I thought you w-were straight!” He screams out when Hunter’s legs are touching the bed.

The thing that scares him the most is that he isn’t scared.

He has done this before and he was shocked in the beginning when he had found out about his submissive nature but it never got sexual and he has no idea about what’s happening now. He remembers so little about tonight and still, it feels like it’s everything. 

He feels the fucking urge to beg Hunter to touch him, to kiss him, to let him please his master. No, shit, Hunter isn’t his fucking master, no way. 

“Yeah, I am, but you know … I think this isn’t about sexuality.” Hunter snaps back, climbing on the bed. Kurt steps a little back but Hunter’s just so close he can almost feel the cologne from that stupid Warbler party is still on. “This is about enjoying a game.”

Kurt feels sick, embarrassed and turned on at the same time: he just wants him to get closer but Hunter’s explanation sounds particularly lame and makes him a little sick to his stomach at the thought that he needs to put up an excuse to justify whatever happen and he’s not even doing it properly. Things got sexual, so as far as Kurt’s concerned, this has to do with sexuality.

“But I-”

“Shut up.” 

His voice however is warm, low, hot and fuck, everything Kurt wants right now is to be touched. He has just heard his voice and he’s already feeling his cock arching while he bites his lower lip, pleasant warmth of pleasure waving through his bare body.

“Good boy.” It’s enough to make him moan while he tries to shift back and get farer from Hunter. His back touches the headboard and the other’s hands make the mattress jump under their weight, while he places them at the sides of Kurt’s thighs. 

He can feel Hunter’s hot breath touching his lips, a little taste of alcohol still wandering there, and he’s suddenly more conscious about how close they are right now.

“Don’t you remember?” Clarington asks and Kurt doesn’t move. He doesn’t even feel the instinct of kissing him: he hasn’t got permission for that. “About tonight, I mean.”

“I blew you.” Kurt speaks softly, as he doesn’t know if Hunter really wants him to answer that. “But I … I was drunk and-”

“You called me Master.”

Shit.

“I was drunk.” He repeats a little higher, and he doesn’t even know if he wants to hide his nasty kink or just let Hunter do whatever he thinks is appropriate with that. “I was drunk, I didn’t know-”

He stops because there’s a warm, strong finger pressed on his lips and his breath is harsh now, deep and slow.

“Call me that again.” Hunter whispers and Kurt swallows under the pressure.

He breathes in, because no matter how much he doesn’t want this, he does want it even more.

“Master.” 

It’s just a test, Kurt knows it. 

Hunter is just testing something new and more is to come. 

“Mmh.” Hunter removes his finger and Kurt is starting to feel so fucking horny his cock is pulsing under Clarington’s belly. “You like that, don’t you? Being someone’s slut, let them do whatever they want …”

Kurt hums a senseless answer and he hears the cotton of Hunter’s clothes – whatever he’s wearing – brushing between their bodies until he kicks everything away. When Hunter presses back in the touch, Kurt suddenly realize they’re both hard and it’s already starting to ache. 

The low warmth in his belly sending shivers all the way along his body, feeling like it’s tickling, makes him moan louder this time, so that Hunter catches it for sure. He hears him groan back, hoarse and dark, and his breath comes warmer on Kurt’s lips.

“You want it, slut?” Hunter groans, and Kurt feels the wet tip of his tongue stroking his closed lips. He doesn’t open though. He can’t. “Bet you want my cock deep inside your pretty mouth until you’re forced to swallow …”

Fuck.

He’s so hot right now, Kurt can’t help but feeling both humiliated and excited at the same time. It’s been so long, apart from that blowjob (also, he’s never experience the two things together with his previous master: sex and punishment felt like two different things with him). 

“Come here.” Hunter trails back and the space surrounding Kurt feels suddenly empty and cold. 

Then, his wrist gets a tight fingers-hold and Hunter pulls him down in one steady but still clumsy movement.

When he feels his cock bobbing against Hunter’s body, he realizes is now laid on his lap, abdomen hit by his knee and crotch between the boy’s legs. He’s already flattering himself at the sensation; but as soon as he has the time to realize he’s subconsciously brushing the head of his cock against Hunter’s thigh, he gets interrupted. 

Hunter’s big strong hand spanks him hard, making him groan and plea in both pleasure and pain, and mostly surprise. 

“Your ass looks like it was made to get spanked.” Hunter comments and Kurt can’t help but moving his hips a little more, even though he doesn’t know if it’s to seek for the friction or feeling the hardness of his hand again.

He gains another slap and he cries out at the same blending of sensation he had missed for so long.

“Don’t move.” Hunter says strict and fuck, Kurt thinks there’s no one better than an ex-student in a military academy to get slapped from. He’s hand is powerful; his voice is so domineering that makes him squeak at the thought. “I didn’t tell you to.”

“Yes, master-”

He gets cut by another slap, feeling the tension of the sensitive skin, repeatedly hit by the palm.

“Listen to me.” Hunter whispers out, brushing Kurt’s right asscheek with his fingers but Kurt already knows he’s just testing the skin to hit him again so his cock pulses happily at the idea. “We’re going to use a safe word …”

“Which on-ah!”

Hunter spanks him against, shifting his ass from the bed to lift it so that their cocks brush once. Kurt could just come for that, seriously, because the tension of the hand teasing him, hitting him, then teasing him again is fucking glorious and makes him already so close to the edge he can feel the orgasm burning into him.

“I’m not done explaining. You’re so fucking horny, Kurt, yet you look like a baby penguin. You’re shameless.” Hunter comments, voice a little lighter before he gets back to what Kurt supposes is his ‘master tone’. “You pervert bitch will open your mouth when I tell you to, either to answer me when I want it or to suck me, got it? Nod.”

Kurt bits his lower lips higher, forcing his hips to still and not to go down again. He gets spanked so hard he wants to cry and moan together, and maybe that’s exactly how it sounds.

He nods then, obediently. 

“Good boy.” Hunter murmurs again, making his spine shake in sparkles of desire to be used. “Whenever you feel like I’m going too hard on you – which is going to happen, you know me – just say ‘Pavarotti’ and I’ll stop.”

Kurt can’t keep a soft laugh at the thought of what would Pavarotti think about that but then he’s slapped again and the laugh turns into a moan.

“This shit is serious, bitch.” Hunter lowers his hand and pushes his thumb between Kurt’s asscheeks, against his hole. “I’m only doing this because you look like you need a huge cock to satisfy, don’t you? You were so drunk at the party, you came to me and told me to use you and fuck you until I came inside your tight ass. You’re such a cockslut, I can tell.”

Kurt can’t stop then. 

His hips go down and he brushes softly against Hunter’s cock. The warmth explodes inside his body when the heads of their dicks slide together and he’s spilling onto Hunter’s crotch, covering it with his come and feeling immediately blushing at the humiliation of having come almost untouched.

Too bad he had no permission for that.

“Did you just fucking come?” Hunter asks, sounding totally disappointed and aggressive, and before Kurt could answer, he slapped his asscheek again, hard, making him crying out. “I didn’t tell you to.”

Kurt was desperately trying to put a distance between his own body and Hunter’s, his cock feeling way too oversensitive to the touch. Hunter would let him though, stopping his hips with a strong a hand cupping at his waist, and slapping him again with the other.

“You’re such a whore …” He comments and Kurt feels humiliated and stupid for coming like a stupid 15 years old over his master’s lap for a few slaps. “You really need this, don’t you? You get off at the thought of dozens of men dominating you and fucking your ass.”

That is a thing.

Kurt feels his cheeks blushing but doesn’t dare answering. His face is on fire and he is swallowing heavily. He feels like he’s a total slut, miserable and sick, but at the same time, the way Hunter is shaming on him is such a turn on.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll stop being such a slut.” Hunter is whispering and this time his hand is softly slapping Kurt as if he’s decided to stop, slap by slap, softer and softer, to move on to next step. “I’ll come inside you until you realize that you’re my slut now.”

Kurt rolls his eyes to the back of his head because he wants this, so much he doesn’t even care that’s freaking Hunter Clarington claiming him as his bitch. He just wants someone to possess him. If he hadn’t just come, he’d probably be hard again from his words only.

Maybe he’s already feeling his cock arching a bit.

“But first …” Hunter says, shifting his hand to reach for Kurt’s hair fast and tug at it until Kurt is standing up halfway, with his knees on the mattress. Hunter’s breathing on his cheek now, moving to reach for his ear. “I wanna fuck your mouth and come right into your throat.”

Kurt tries to keep from moaning when Hunter bites his cheek, rolling it tenderly into his mouth and he feels his chest warming up in a new unexplored sensation at that. The feeling is practically subliminal, because it’s not just obedience: Hunter is capable of that amazing shift from rudeness to tenderness that makes him feel like he’s his pet, exactly what he likes being usually.

He’s standing on his own knees now, putting a little distance between them as soon as Hunter lets him. He’s not going to run, no way, he just wants to give his master what he wants.

Hunter looks like he’s surprised by that, the fact that Kurt isn’t going to protest, that he’s already watering for it.

Maybe, after all, Hunter didn’t get everything about his needs.

Maybe, he has just thought Kurt likes playing a role-game or something.

Whatever he must have thought, he looks like he’s forgetting about it, spreading his legs along the mattress to allow Kurt to move in. When Kurt does though, he is already thinking Hunter is not going to play it anymore: maybe he just wants to be pleased so he doesn’t care about what Kurt wants. He’s the one who came too fast on his lap after all.

And yet, Hunter surprises him too by moving his hand to reach for his hair and pull it to push his head down.

Kurt almost crumbles on his knees but his sealed mouth is now pressed against the head of Hunter’s cock, flushed and wet, so firmly he has to keep from moaning at the smell of how much of a man Hunter is going to taste like.

He takes a few seconds for himself to realize just how huge he is, pulsing to gain his attention.

“C’mon, bitch …” Hunter moans and orders, the rough tone flying fast to Kurt’s dick and he already feels a movement right in there. “There’s still something you need to get punished for.”

Kurt bits his lower lip to keep from answer sarcastically, something like ‘I want to get punished’ or whatever. He lets his tongue out, brushing the tip of his new master and savoring the salty taste that makes him close his eyes and moan out loud.

The hand firmly pressed through the hair on the back of his neck slips down along his face and Hunter slaps his cheek while Kurt’s tongue doesn’t stop giving kitty lickings at the tip of his dick, pushing the full fat press of it on Hunter this time.

“Fucking suck me.” Hunter threats and he must sound convincing enough to Kurt’s ears.

Although he’d love spending a few minutes like that, just tasting him, he lets his mouth open for a second and then takes him. 

Hunter’s hand is now back into his hair and his pushing his head down. 

Now that Hunter’s fully into his mouth, Kurt can perfectly feel every shade of taste from his hard cock. He feels the veins under the touch of his tongue inside when he lets it slide for the first time, along with his mouth, and the head of his dick brushes slightly at his throat.

“Fuck-” Hunter roars and Kurt feels his nails scratching at the skin of his neck, tracing it from jaw to shoulder, probably leaving marks. It feels so good to be someone’s propriety again … “Fuck, you can do better.”

Of course he can do better. He hasn’t even started moving. 

Hunter really needs to practice on that if he doesn’t want him to laugh at his master.

Kurt tries to ignore it though, going down on him and sucking back until he’s only got the head into his mouth. He moans and licks at it into his warm wet cavity the best he can. Hunter is moaning too, so Kurt thinks he must be doing okay.

He wants to hear it though.

He wants to hear he’s been such a good boy to him.

He repeats the motion then, but right when he thinks he’s going to gain it, Hunter pulls his head back – Kurt loves the pop he makes when he leaves his cock, it makes him feel so nasty and dirty – and tugs it again, lifting his hips from the bed to brush his dick against Kurt’s cheek.

Kurt bits his lower lip when he feels the slick of pre-come pasting on his face and he’s quite sure his eyes are sparkling of lust in the darkness.

“Please …” He murmurs when Hunter doesn’t let his head go, because he feels like the only thing he wants in the world right now is sucking on that cock and Hunter is just brushing it against his face. “Please, let me do it …”

Hunter tugs stronger and Kurt swallows in anticipation when his mouth has almost reached for the head of his dick. When it doesn’t though, Kurt lets his tongue out, licking it slightly, as much as he can, before Hunter is pushing him back again, this time shifting along the mattress. 

“Lay down.” He orders, low and hot.

Kurt obeys without even thinking, placing his elbows on the bed while his back rests on it and watching the Hunter’s moving until the boy’s legs are around his torso.

Then, his fingers go back into Kurt’s hair, while the other hand stokes his own cock to push it towards Hummel’s mouth. 

The pressure isn’t gentle at all.

Hunter practically attacks his now open mouth and Kurt doesn’t hesitate. He starts sucking in the earnest but Hunter blocks his head and fucks his mouth roughly. It’s not like he doesn’t enjoy it though: Kurt’s groaning against is dick, sending sparkles and vibrations of pleasure along the boy’s body, and he’s so damn happy he’s satisfying someone again.

Hunter goes back and forward into his cavity and Kurt just takes him until he’s tugging his hair back again.

“No, that’s not it, slut,” He lets his cock slip out of the warm mouth that was pleasing him, “I’m gonna fuck you right now-”

“Please, do it,” Kurt stands a little, fighting the hand into his hair to search for Hunter’s soaking dick with his tongue, but the hold is strong and he pleas when he realizes he isn’t able to catch it, “fuck me, please, sir.”

The word must get into Hunter’s head quite fast and burn any traces of hesitation because he’s flipping him over until Kurt’s chest is pressing against the mattress – hair free from his hands. Hunter takes his hips between his fingers and lifts them so that Kurt’s bare ass is fully exposed to him and his back is arched. Kurt feels his cock pulsing with need and then Hunter is pressing his own against Kurt’s hole.

“No prep for you, slut.” He whispers lasciviously, pushing the head of his enormous dick into his body. “You’re gonna cry like a little girl, but you won’t say your precious safe word because you like being fucked like the whore you are.”

Kurt bites his lip, fingers clenching around the soft material of the blanket and his throat swallowing the dryness away.

When he pushes in completely he has to keep from screaming because they’re still at Dalton after all and he really doesn’t want people to hear them. Hunter’s cock feels even bigger inside and Kurt closes his eyes and tries to thrust his hips back. 

Clarington holds his waist tight to prevent him from fucking himself on his dick and a strong hand moves to force his back down to block him. God, the feeling of being unable to move when he wants to get fucked roughly is killing Kurt.

“What do you want, bitch?” Hunter calls him out and pulls the hand away from his back to spank his ass merciless. It’s even fucking better from this new angle and the slap makes Kurt bite his lip hard, so much he can almost taste the blood from the scratch of his teeth. “Say it out loud.” 

Hunter’s voice sounds so threatening, it’s just driving him crazy. He feels shivers along his spine and right down between his legs where his cock is now tensing proudly, arched and aching.

He gets spanked again on the right cheek and he’s sure he’s going to have marks for that. It sounds good. He loves being marked by his master.

“Say-it.” Hunter slaps him again, twice, three times, and four then.

“Fuck me.” Kurt cries out and it’s totally natural for him to make it sound like a plea. “Please, please, fuck me hard, wanna feel your cock into me, pounding me like-ah!” He gets shut when Hunter thrust deep and fast into him, making him bite his lip even harder.

He’s so big inside, he slides in and out of him slowly, and Hunter groans at the sensation.

“You like it, don’t you?” He asks, arching down and biting the skin of Kurt’s back. “You like having fat cocks filling you, but you’re so tight, no matter how many you take …” He starts fucking him roughly and fast, making him squeeze his fingers against the covers, arching his back and showing him his ass so that he can go deeper. “Look you¸ just-”

Hunter is throbbing into him and when Kurt hears him moan louder and harsher, he escapes the hold on his hips and pushes back, fucking himself on his cock until Hunter is coming, filling him with his hot come.

He falls down on Kurt’s back, breathing in and out slowly and licking his spine while he’s still buried into him.

Kurt feels so full right now but wants so much more. 

He’s still hard and aching, cock bobbing to gain his attention, so frustrating that his eyes are filled with tears while he tries desperately to fuck himself on the softening cock of his new master – at least he hopes so, Hunter is so big and cruel …

“God, you’re such a greedy bitch …” Clarington whispers out dragging his cock out of Kurt’s body, “still fucking yourself on me …”

Kurt doesn’t move, he doesn’t know if his master wants him to. But then, Hunter slaps softly at his asscheek to make him turn. Kurt’s back is laid on the bed now and he’s fully exposed to Hunter.

He feels so submissive and humiliated; he must look like a horny teenager, seriously. His cheeks are burning with slight shame. 

“But you’ve been such a good boy, so maybe I could reward you now and let you come…” Hunter murmurs and slides one finger between Kurt’s asscheeks, searching for his hole. “I’m only using one finger to fuck you, so why don’t you jerk off for me, slut?”

Kurt moans in pleasure, startling when Hunter grabs his chin between his fingers and looks into his eyes. Even through the darkness, Kurt can clearly feel his gaze on him, threatening and evil, and it makes him bite his lower lip in pleasure to feel so incapable of doing anything his master doesn’t want him to.

“You better keep this quiet or I won’t let you come at all.” Hunter sounds so fucking convincing that Kurt nods. “You got it, slut?” Clarington asks and then Kurt realizes he’s not even sober enough to understand that he can’t see him nod in the darkness.

“Yes, master.” He whispers, his voice trembling a little unsurely, because he still feels slightly uncomfortable with the idea of someone knowing about his kink here at Dalton.

“Shut up now.” Hunter is already lifting Kurt’s left thigh, arching it to expose his needy hole as Kurt is tapping his fingertips on the blankets. “Jerk off.” He says lowly and Kurt immediately obeys, shifting his hand from the mattress to wrap it around his aching cock.

His fist is already tight, warm firm pressure around his erection as he starts pumping it, closing his eyes and breathing harshly. He shivers when he feels Hunter’s index pressing roughly against his asshole, rude and fast. It’s just one movement and then there are two fingers trying to slide inside Kurt’s already loosened hole.

“Hmmm.” He moans lowly not to be heard, jerking himself off at the thought of this hot muscular crazy boy fucking him without even worrying about his needs until his completely satisfied. 

“You like it, bitch?” Hunter asks and Kurt’s about to answer when he has to stop. Hunter’s fingers are filling him fully now and he presses his waist down to meet the movement. His fingers are fat and strong and Kurt’s fist is fastening now, while his lower belly is suddenly filled with desire and warmth, a wave of pleasure totally ready to explode.

“Hun-h-master-” He swallows, pleasing loudly as Hunter’s fingers begin to fuck him firmly, making his body feel like he’s suddenly on fire. “I’m-”

“Not close.” Hunter makes it sound like a threat again. “Hold it, bitch. You don’t get to come until I’m telling you.” 

Kurt whimpers and tries to slow his hand down because fuck, he already knows he’s going to get punished if he doesn’t obey, and although the idea sounds totally perfect into his mind, he has drunk too much tonight and he feels like his head he’s starting to spin again.

He just wants to come and go to sleep, perhaps he also wants to lay and be held between his new master’s arms. He needs to come, he can’t slow down.

“Hun-”

He gets spanked on his thigh and he fucking loves Hunter’s hand. It’s so big and strong, and he feels like he’s about to come just for that.

“It’s Master to you.” Hunter whispers and Kurt cries out, desperately, feeling his cheek blushing in humiliation and it’s weird, it has always been weird but he kinda loves the feeling.

“Master.” He moans needy then, keeping the tempo on as he bucks his hips up to meet his own hand and then down to fuck himself on Hunter’s fingers. “Need to come.”

“Then you might wanna pull your hand off of your cock, because you get to come from my fingers alone.”

The low voice goes straight into Kurt’s head and he pulls his hand away, obediently, feeling his body arching towards Hunter’s finger like he’s on fire. He can’t help but complain with a groan at the order but, at the same time, he also knows he just needs to come; he doesn’t care about how he’ll do that.

When Hunter’s fingers slide in perfectly, so much that he’s hitting the spot of Kurt’s prostate, he comes, squirting and covering his abdomen with warm sticky cum.

By the time he realizes he has closed his eyes, Hunter’s laughing, with his fingers still stuck into Kurt’s tight ass.

“You do have a kink for this, don’t you?” He asks, lowly and Kurt can barely moan at the question because he’s still hit by the orgasm that’s making his body shiver on the bed. “It’s kinda weird to see such a porcelain face begging to be used like a slut.”

“Hmm, ‘not a slut …” He weakly complains, but his voice is so feeble that he realizes he’s already falling asleep. Maybe he would be asleep if it weren’t for Hunter’s fingers, still moving a bit inside him.

“Yeah, whatever, you’ll love being my slut.” Hunter pulls his fingers away, making Kurt feel empty and cold. He doesn’t even have the strength to complain immediately though. “Bet you’d love it for real, Kurt.”

He shifts on the bed then, trying to open his eyes or move more properly, but the sheets are so comfortable and he’s already had sex a few times or even more tonight.

“What are we going to do?” He asks lowly, feeling his cheek blushing and he doesn’t know if Hunter can hear him.

Apparently he does.

“We’ll just stick together, baby.” He whispers, grabbing Kurt’s body softly – nothing like the way he had used it when he needed a fuck – and moving it along the bed. “You need a master, so you won’t let anybody go down on you like this at the first party you get drunk at.”

Kurt doesn’t know if he manages the smile he’d want to give him in the dark because, it might be odd, but it seems like Hunter has just said something sweet to him. His chest gets filled by a warm light of happiness and satisfaction then: he loves it when he makes his masters come, but it’s so beautiful when his eventual master worries about him. It makes him feel loved and needed. 

He can feel the sheets cover his body and his head resting on the pillow. Then, he gets surrounded by a pair of firm warm arms and he immediately presses into the touch. The embrace is tender and protective and he makes him whimper a little happily.

“I won’t do that again.” He murmurs softly, pressing a kiss into Hunter’s shoulder while he feels the other boy’s hand caressing at the asscheeks he had spanked a few minutes ago.

“That’s good, baby.” Hunter whispers back, pressing a kiss on his forehead. “That’s how one good pet behaves. You’re mine now.”

Kurt knows that he should probably be wondering about Mr. not-even-remotely-bicurious and his suddenly new point of view. However, he only manage to press his cheek on Hunter’s chest, feeling the throbbing beat of his heart and the warmth of his body making him feel sheltered and healed.

So, by the time he’s falling asleep, the only thing he manages to whisper is a soft ‘yours’ right onto Hunter’s bare skin.

***

It has last so long, so much more than Kurt could have ever imagined.

At the begging, though he had loved the feeling of being held into Hunter’s arms at night, he had thought that it was going to be a Dalton thing, sort of a way to spend their days there, enjoying the good sides of a sexual affair like theirs. Kurt loved the idea of being Hunter’s pet and, more than anything, he loved the way Hunter always took care of him after sex. He was sort of the perfect master Kurt had always needed: humiliating while fucking, cuddle-whore in the after.

Still, he thought he was going to enjoy it until the end of high school, so it felt totally weird when Hunter had suggested they should have shared an apartment in New York.

It’s the kind of thing you don’t tell to your parents. Kurt giggles imagining himself telling his dad something like ‘sorry dad, I like being called a slut when I get fucked like a whore, so Hunter and I are going to live together so that he can punish me whenever I do something wrong’. That’s the reason why he had to put on a story like ‘Hunter and I have been friends at Dalton’ or ‘It’d be cool to live with someone I already know’.

It has been weird, lying to his dad, he’s not used to it, but it’s sort of necessary.

He remembers how awkward he had felt the morning after Hunter had found out about his submission kink (Hunter wasn’t weird at all, but Kurt still felt like that). He doesn’t want people to know, especially his dad. He’d probably have another heart attack. 

Things are good now by the way and they’re both in New York, happy and conscious. It’s sort of a luck that the schedules of NYU allow Hunter to have lunch with him because, sometimes, at the end of the day, he feels too wrecked up by Cassy July’s crazy lessons to spend some time together (he secretly likes it when Hunter forces a little on him though, so it’s okay, he’s gotta love Cassy for that).

Their relationship is totally different now and there’s a lot of complicated stuff going on with their feelings for each other but Kurt thinks it’s okay. It would have been weird if they hadn’t started feeling something for each other because it’s a lot more than sex.

Since their sexual relationship is quite regular now, they’ve established some safe words – ‘kiwi’ or ‘cellophane’ for example – that make sure that Kurt doesn’t get too hurt or involved (also, that don’t remind him of death bird). When his mouth is plugged, Kurt snaps his fingers to get Hunter’s attention. 

They’re having lunch now and they’re momentarily quiet and that’s what is allowing him to think about it. It’s sort of weird because, as incredible as it sounds, Hunter’s always playful and funny when they’re walking around or they’re out together.

“Baby?” He calls him, and he notices that Hunter startles a little.

Maybe he was thinking about something too.

“Yeah?” His light eyes seem a little lost, but there’s a dark shade that Kurt recognizes way to well. It’s something nasty or negative going through his mind. Kurt totally hopes that it’s something dirty, seriously.

“What’s going on?” He asks, turning a little on the bench outside NYADA and leaving his plastic fork on the table. “It’s like … you know, you’re never so quiet when we eat, it’s sort of weird.”

Hunter scowls a little, but it’s not sad. He looks like he’s a little nervous or angry, and he’s just putting his own sandwich on the table, beside Kurt’s lunch, to turn his face towards him.

“You know you’ve been spending too much time with the blonde idiot from that ridiculous underdogs club?” He snaps wrinkling his nose and well, Kurt feels himself shivering at his tone of voice. Maybe he shouldn’t, maybe it’s a serious talk or something, but Hunter turns him on when’s jealous. “You spend more time with him that you actually do with me.”

Kurt lifts his eyebrow, trying not to smirk at the thought that they could take it until they’re home so Hunter can show him what he deserves for being a bad boy. In the end though, he has started developing something for Hunter during high school and it’s still deepened there. He knows Hunter has feeling for him too, so he’s starting to think that this might be a jealousy thing strictly and not only part of their game.

“You know I’m yours, don’t you?” Kurt asks, shifting slightly from his sit to brush his palm on Hunter’s thigh, softly. “I thought I told you the first night I was yours.”

He’s a little skeptical on that: maybe Hunter didn’t even hear it and Kurt wasn’t sure he had pronounced the words. 

“I know.” Hunter confirms though and Kurt feels a shiver running through his back because he has spent years without even knowing if he had said the words to him. Hunter is looking at the sky, sighing a shrugging. “It’s just that I don’t trust him enough, you know, he’s got puppy eyes and-”

“He hasn’t.” Kurt laughs a little and when Hunter turns to him, he looks a little calmer. Maybe he just needed to talk about it or something. “Well, he’s being cute and nice, and it’s time for me to make some friends here, don’t you think?”

Hunter pouts a little and he looks adorable when he does it. If Kurt wasn’t feeling still a little wrecked from last night, he’d hardly think Hunter’s the same person that calls him names and likes humiliating him. 

“You’ve got me, and I’ve got you.” He whispers and Kurt rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Seems like I’m not enough for my slut. I’ve always known you needed more.”

Kurt leans immediately to fake like he’s slapping his arm – he never does that though, he doesn’t slap his master, that’s not how it works.

“Shh.” He wrinkles his lips. “This is ours and ours alone, don’t talk about it.”

“I won’t, but you like it when I shut you up in front of everybody.” Hunter is smirking a little. “It turns you on.”

“It does.” Kurt admits, sighing. “But I thought we were talking about us now. I mean … us without this stuff.”

“Don’t call it stuff.” Hunter laughs and Kurt sees him starting to gather his things on the table. “I love it, and we were talking about us but I’ve gotta go now. You’ve wasted our break.”

Kurt sighs again, feeling a little guilty. They spend so little time together and it wasn’t really his intention to waste it. Fuck jealousy.

“Okay, baby, see you tonight?” He asks, hopefully and Hunter smirks a little more maliciously than he has done before (which is totally okay with Kurt because it’s the type of smirk that makes him understand it’s going to be an awesome night).

“Yup.” Hunter recollects his stuff and leans towards him to whisper on his lips without really touching them. “Make sure you’re ready for the talk.”

He moves back but there was no need for that. Kurt’s paralyzed by the voice of his master and he can only watch while he stands up and walks away from him. 

Kurt’s looking at the sky too now. He wonders about them, wonders about what they are to each other. Hunter is sort of his boyfriend now, so maybe they should have a talk about it.

Well, they will eventually, maybe tonight. 

***

When Kurt closes the door of their apartment behind his back, he walks a little upset around the house. It’s also dark, which is weird because Hunter should have been home by now. He must be, Kurt thinks, so he’s walking along the hall anyway, carrying his sporty bag around without turning the lights on. Hunter’s probably sleeping or something, so he really doesn’t want to wake him up. He always feels so protective over his sleep because Hunter gets too stressed when he doesn’t sleep and he has some exams coming up, so.

Everything is dark around him; Kurt barely knows where he’s going.

The only sound he hears is his own steps filling the silence with a creepy echo. 

It isn’t until he has reached for the door of their kitchen that he drops his bag, feeling strong firm fingers on his waist all of a sudden. The bags falls right on his feet, and he’s murmuring a low ‘shit’, but he gets cut when a hand flies from his hips to his mouth to shut it.

“Shhh,” Hunter whispers lowly behind him, pressing his torso against Kurt’s back, “you don’t get to talk until I tell you, slut.”

He knows it.

He has no idea what he’s done but he’s sure he did because Hunter gets so creepy – lights out, silent steps, low voice – only when he wants to punish him for something that isn’t sexual. Kurt’s mouth feels suddenly dry and has to fight the urgency to moan when their hips collide and he can feel the firm line of Hunter’s hard dick pressing against his ass.

“I was jacking off thinking about what I’d make you do when you got here.” He whispers lowly, lips brushing the outline of Kurt’s here and a warm breath sliding softly along the pattern of his tender skin. “You know you’ve been such a bad boy today, don’t you?”

Kurt bites his lower lip gently.

For a few seconds, his mind disconnects and he really has no idea about what he’s supposed to answer. He’s blacked out when Hunter lets his right hand slide along Kurt’s back until he can squeeze his asscheek into his fingers, the other hand still pressed on the boy’s mouth.

“I was sitting on the bed this afternoon,” Hunter whispers to his ear, brushing fingertips along Kurt’s ass, making him whimper in anticipation, “thinking about what you’ve done today and I was like ‘my slut just can’t stand 24 hours without being punished’ …” He pushes with his hips behind Kurt’s, making walk around the house until he enters the kitchen.

The hand that was resting on his ass moves to turn on the light and Kurt’s eyes burn a little at the sensation. Also, the hand on his mouth moves away and Hunter is slipping aside from him. Kurt isn’t surprise: Hunter is his master; he knows he doesn’t need to push Kurt around. Whatever he says, Kurt’ll do it, simple as that.

“C’me here.” He says walking relaxed around the kitchen until he reaches for the counter. 

Hunter’s hand comes to rest on the enlightened surface and he’s patting there to show Kurt where he wants him. The firm tone of his voice has already sent delicious sparkles along Kurt’s spine, and he just moves, walking around the table to reach for the counter.

“Get down.” Hunter says, patting his hand on the furniture again, and Kurt does.

He lays down until his chest is pressed against the cold counter, ass completely exposed but still covered, and he’s breathing in and out slowly. Shit, he already knows what’s coming.

“You’ve been so bad lately …” Hunter murmurs dominantly, his fingers sliding under Kurt’s hips and his waistband, starting to unbutton his pants with no further hesitation. “Messing around with other guys …”

“I wasn’t-”

Kurt stops as soon as the slap of a spank makes him bite his lower lip nervously. He wants more, wants Hunter to spank him seriously, like he deserves it. 

“You were.” Hunter parts the folds of his pants and then pulls them off. He squeezes Kurt’s asscheeks between his fingers a few times, before he’s pulling his boxers off too. “You’ve been avoiding me all week to go out with other guys.”

Kurt doesn’t know how much of this is true, he doesn’t know if Hunter has really been feeling this way (because there’s a part of him that can’t accept it, that loves being submissive and hot right now, but still doesn’t want to get over the fact that giving the turn things have taken, there’s a chance that Hunter might actually be hurt from his behavior).

“I didn’t want to-”

“Shut up, slut.” Hunter yells, spanking his bare skin now. Kurt moans at the pressure of his strong palm against his skin, feeling his ass pinch at the sparkling sensation of being slapped again. “That’s all you want, getting what a little slut like you should get.”

There’s this gloom of doubts and anxiety that Kurt doesn’t manage to pull off of his chest yet, but still there’s always that part of him that enjoys it, just loves being called a slut and slapped like he deserves it. He does deserve it, he’s been so bad, going out with other guys, having coffee, not paying attention to his master if not when they were back home at night.

“This,” Hunter slaps him again, once, twice, three times, “this is what you get for being so bad. Thought you were a good boy, slut. I thought that after all these years you were finally starting to get the lesson.”

“I am …” Kurt murmurs, sounding terribly like as if he’s purring. “I’m a good boy for you.”

Hunter spanks him again and Kurt bites his lower lip so hard he can feel the drain of blood, while his dick is arching painfully into his pants, making him gasp and press against the counter until he manages to rub the bulge against the wood, moaning in relief.

“You are, but you haven’t been this week.” Hunter presses his hips forward, making Kurt feel the hard line of his dick between his bare asscheeks. “I’m going to teach you who you belong to so you can stop messing around like you want nothing but get filled with dicks.”

“Hmm-“ It’s all Kurt can moan when hears a brush of clothes behind his back and then Hunter is leaning on him. He feels his own eyes wetting two, needy tears of pleasure and shame, anticipation and embarrassment.

He moves forward until his chest is pressed against Kurt’s back, abdomen gently brushing against his spine while he leans his right arm to Kurt’s mouth, pressing his index and middle finger against his lower lip. Before he opens his mouth, Kurt can already feel the warm pressure of his fingertips, delicious hot touch coming from Hunter’s skin every single time. Kurt loves it that Hunter is so warm, makes him feel like home, like Hunter’s always protecting him, even while punishing him.

“Suck, slut.” Hunter orders and he immediately obeys.

He opens his mouth to wrap his lips around Hunter’s fingers, wetting them with saliva and moaning in relief when the boy behind him starts stroking his left asscheek with the thumb of his free hand, making him feel loved but pressured at the same time. 

“Yeah, fuck, baby, like this …” Hunter whispers as he thrusts his hips forward, letting his dick slide between Kurt’s globes until his brushing with his full length against the entrance of the boy pinned under him, chest slightly sliding on the counter. “You should look at you, look at the way you do it, I love it when you have your mouth full …”

“Hmm …” Kurt moans around his lips, sucking eagerly, but as soon as he does, Hunter spanks his ass again, making him thrust back and trying to catch his dick. He doesn’t care about prep right now, just wants to feel Hunter pounding into him hard and fast.

“Shut up.” Hunter hushes him, lips barely touching Kurt’s earlobe, making him whimper with need. “Just suck like I know you can.”

Kurt feels a little warm at the flattering sensation of Hunter complimenting him during sex. It happens all the time but it still makes him feel like he’s making his master happy and there’s nothing in this world Kurt wants as making him master happy. He keeps his eyes open as he sucking, just as if it were his master’s dick instead of his fingers.

Hunter presses his fingers into Kurt’s mouth, in and out, accompanying the movement of his mouth and throat and making him shiver when he presses a soft kiss on his shoulder, turning into a bite as soon as he realizes what he’s done.

This thing, the whole pretending even if they let go for a few seconds, makes Kurt giggle around his fingers, and that’s when Hunter trails them back.

“Tell me, slut …” Hunter whispers straight into his ear, lowering his fingers between their bodies until they’re pressed against Kurt’s entrance, pushing slightly there where only sweat helps as lube. “Do you think the guys from your fucking precious NYADA can get you this hard for them?”

Kurt shakes his head, lips slightly parted and neck leaning back to rest on Hunter’s shoulder. Of course he doesn’t think so; no one can make him as hard, happy and good as his master does. That’s never going to happen with anyone else.

“No, they can’t.” He murmurs, pushing a little back but freezing when he feels Hunter’s fingertips pressing against the sensible ring of muscles of his asshole. “N-no one can, it’s only you, master.”

“Yeah, got that right, baby …” He presses in just a bit, making Kurt stiffen and roll his eyes in pleasure at the sensation of being even a little full. He has to force himself to stay still because he knows that if he doesn’t keep from pushing back on his fingers Hunter’s going to spank him again-well, maybe it’s not such a bad idea.

He pushes back, wrapping all of Hunter’s fingers into his warmth, moaning out loud. He gets immediately spanked as he had thought, but he starts when Hunter grabs his cheek too, pulling it apart and starting to fuck his hole fast with his fingers, arching to bite on his shoulder again. 

Kurt loves it.

He just loves the way Hunter’s fingers are fastening inside him, pushing and fucking like there’s not tomorrow, so hard he can feel his dick ache for need of touch. But he doesn’t complain, nor does he tell Hunter to stop. He fucks back on his fingers until Hunter is spanking him again, hard, ten times, then twenty, hitting the perfect spot inside him until Kurt is starting to feel the orgasm burning inside him, the skin of his ass throbbing for the pain caused by the slaps, and his eyes filled with tears. 

It feels like passing out, hanging into this state of almost, blocked between it and the orgasm. It makes him unable to do anything; he just needs to come and Hunter’s fingers into his barely loosened dry asshole are starting to burn.

He could tell Hunter it’s hurting but he won’t.

He could use a safe word and he just knows Hunter would stop immediately, but he’s not going to do it.

He just feels Hunter pulling his fingers away and then steadying and lining up the head of his huge dick against it, pushing in slowly.

“You’ve been waiting for this all day long, uh?” Hunter asks, hands moving until he has them both cupped around Kurt’s hips to take him against the counter. “You’ve been walking around all day while thinking of my cock filling you up, didn’t you? Tell me.”

“I did.” Kurt confirms, moaning in frustration when he realizes he can’t fuck himself on his erection now. Hunter has got his hips firmly and he’s not going to allow him to move unless he wants to. “I think about you every second, master, no one else but you. Couldn’t wait to get home and let you fuck me until you come-”

“Right, baby, that’s it. You belong to your master, no one else.” He whispers twisted and starts shifting into him, slowly, taking his dick balls deep into Kurt’s ass and then almost pulling out completely before backing in. “You’re so tight and warm, no matter how many times I fuck you, you always feel so perfect …”

Kurt purrs, hot and red shades flushing his cheeks in amusement with the compliments. There’s nothing as good as feeling like he’s done anything he could for his master. When Hunter relaxes a little and Kurt can feel his cock throbbing inside him, he pushes back, letting him bury balls deep into him.

That’s when Hunter starts fucking him for real, hard and fast, balls slapping against the pale skin of Kurt’s ass, making him feel like he’s being spanked again. It’s too much though, Hunter his huge and he’s barely prepped him with his fingers and Kurt has to rest his elbows on the counter, like it’s the only thing that holds him to reality and keeps him from passing out, arms feeling week and eyelids feeling heavy.

“Fuck, Kurt, holy fuck, you’re-take it, like this …” Hunter is murmuring endlessly behind him. “That’s what you need, a fat cock slamming into you and claiming you like its own bitch …”

Kurt wants to use his safe word, he really needs it because it’s starting to burn and hurt like it never did but … the sensation of Hunter fucking him like this, so possessively, like he’s his and his alone is even better and Kurt doesn’t want give up on it already. His head starts spinning but he won’t care.

As soon as he feels the burning of the orgasm arise into his abdomen, he rolls his hips a little – pleasure has made Hunter’s grip weaker – and enjoys the uh-uh-uhs and fucks coming out of Hunter’s mouth before he spurs into his ass, filling him with his cum, marking it as his own.

When his master has come, Kurt pushes back against him, moving fast and desperate, knowing that Hunter loves watching when he fucks himself on his cock. It takes him a few seconds and Hunter’s hand barely stroking him and he’s coming too, collapsing with his chest on the counter and breathing harshly.

“Baby …” Hunter murmurs and he sounds a little sorry. Kurt doesn’t know why but then he feels Hunter slipping out of his body and brushing a thumb on his abdomen. “Why did you tell me to stop? You’re all red and it looks like I’ve hurt you …”

Kurt has his heart still hammering in his chest but he doesn’t know if it’s simply for the orgasm or something else, with all this weird new feelings he’s developed for Hunter during the past weeks. It’s also good that he worries about him.

He lets his elbows keep him up and uses them to turn and lean his ass against the wall of the counter, looking into Hunter’s eyes while the lack of contact between their bodies feels cold and awful.

“I’m fine.” He whispers but Hunter lifts an eyebrow and then his hand. Kurt feels his palm moving until it’s pressed under his jaw, thumb brushing gently on Kurt’s still reddened cheek and cheekbone. Hunter’s eyes are deep staring and he looks concerned. “Seriously, I’m fine. It just hurt a little, but I’d do anything to please you, master.”

“Kurt.” Hunter whispers on his lips and then he’s leaning towards him.

Kurt knows immediately that there’s something different in that Kurt, but mostly, he finds out that there’s something different in the next kiss too.

When Hunter’s mouth is pressed on his own again and Kurt closes his eyes, the kiss feels like the most intimate place in the world.

It’s calm, tender, warm and safe.

Safe is exactly how Kurt feels right now.

Hunter’s mouth moves slightly to catch his lower lip, pulling it gently while his hands slide on Kurt’s hips again. This time is different, it feels like Hunter is holding him because he doesn’t want to let go and not because he wants to keep him from disobeying his orders. 

Kurt lets his eyes shut and doesn’t even realize he’s smiling into the kiss. There is something brand new blooming into his chest. Having sex with Hunter, obeying is master, that makes him happy, but this new feeling … the way Hunter is gently stroking his hips, the way he’s stoke his face, that’s something Kurt is willing to accept if it’s going to become part of their relationship. He actually realizes he should have seen it coming, with all the cuddling on the sofa, in bed, holding hands on the table while having dinner; yet it still feels completely unexpected. 

When they part, Kurt is completely breathless. He’s smiling and his eyelids are still almost shut, making everything blurred to his eyes.

“Kurt.” Hunter repeats, slowly breathing in, while he lets the back of his right hand raise to brush at Kurt’s cheek. “Don’t ever do it again-”

“I was horny.” Kurt replies, shrugging, but he licks his lower lip when he sees Hunter’s eyes becoming a little sadder.

“You were and I was too. I love fucking you bad but I love you the most.” Hunter says and Kurt shrugs again.

“Then, see? It’s okay ‘cause-”

Then he realizes it.

He opens his eyes completely and blinks them in shock. Now he’s quite sure that the hammering loud tempo in his chest as nothing to do with sex. He swallows and looks into Hunter’s eyes, waiting for the moment he’s going to take it back. It doesn’t happen.

Hunter stills there, in front of him, stroking his cheek and not taking back even one word of what he’s just said.

“You … you love me?” Kurt asks eventually, keeping his breath for a few seconds until Hunter smiles and answers.

“Of course I do, what were you thinking?” He asks, a little surprised, but still happy, as if he feels at the ease with having finally shared the feeling. “We live together, Kurt, and … we’ve been hanging out together for years now.”

“Well, I thought …” Kurt bites his lower lip and looks down for a few seconds. He feels suddenly stupid about what he’s thought. “I thought this had to do with … you know, the sex thing and-”

“It does.” Hunter asks and Kurt’s looking at him again, watching him shrug as he moves his hand from Kurt’s face to his hip again and pulls him a little closer until their naked waists are brushing. “But I love you anyway. I love the way you moan, and I love the way you smile when you come back home and hug me. What’s the sex part of the hugs I haven’t caught on?”

Kurt giggles, blushing for embarrassment.

“Oh my God … I just …” He stops, laughing with a new sense of lightness in his chest. “I just love you too, but I thought you didn’t and-”

“And we’ve made such fools of ourselves.” Hunter continues, smiling.

“We did.” Kurt confirms and then lifts on his toes to hug him – just the way Hunter loves it, which is still crazy to understand. “I’m so happy, I’ve spent like nights thinking about what we were and I thought if I’ve asked you, you’d freak out about it, I-”

“Oh baby.” Hunter holds his arms around him, pressing Kurt’s chest to his and mouthing gently at his jaw. “It’s so silly of you. You know I love cuddling and kissing you.”

Kurt pulls back a little and forces him to do the same to look into his eyes. 

“So … are you going to take me to bed now?” He asks and Hunter laughs. 

“I will, but first you have to promise something to your master.” He says and Kurt lifts his eyebrow, surprised. 

“What’s that?” He asks as Hunter starts to lean his hands to brush Kurt’s abused ass. 

“Next time I’m hurting you too much, you have to use your fucking safe words.” He answers, and looks quite serious. “I don’t want you to get permanent sings or something; your body’s too perfect for that.”

Kurt smiles softly and leans on to kiss his lips briefly.

“But I’m safe with you.” He whispers, ghosting the words on his mouth.

“Of course baby,” Hunter doesn’t give him much credit for that, “now I’ll take care of that ass, you might need a little ice or some salve. Then I’ll cook you dinner and take you to bed.”

“You’re acting like a boyfriend.” Kurt says suspiciously, as Hunter wrinkles his lips and looks at him like Kurt’s the most beautiful thing that has ever existed. 

“That’s because I am your boyfriend, so stop messing around with those freaking NYADA guys.” He rolls eyes and Kurt laughs, warmth still buried in his chest, never giving up on the tender hold it’s having on his heart.

“I don’t mess around; this is just you being jealous.” He replies, mocking him and Hunter nods.

“Well, if you do something to make me jealous, I’m supposed to punish you.” He says, lifting his chin with authority. 

“I suppose I’m fine with it.” Kurt snaps immediately.

“Yeah, as long as you use your stupid and embarrassing safe words.”

“Kiwi.” Kurt spills out immediately and Hunter scowls confused.

“What am I doing now?” He asks and Kurt kisses his lips softly again, smiling happily.

“Nothing, I just want a kiwi.” He answers and winks; and then he’s slipping out of Hunter’s arms, walking around the kitchen.

“You’re a tease.” Hunter rolls his eyes and Kurt opens the fridge, coming out with his head over the door to look at him.

“But you love me.”

“I do.” Hunter confirms anyway, shaking his head in disappointment and smiling happily.

“I love you too.” Kurt says as he closes the door, enjoying the new sensation that these words fire up into his brain, body and chest.

He’s just one kiwi away from a long, long night of aftercare and cuddles with his master-oops, master/boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in reading the full prompt: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=57879622#t57879622 .


End file.
